


Summer Breeze

by alexcat



Category: Babylon 5 & Related Fandoms, Crusade
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew wants to go home to Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Breeze

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for the OEAM Writer's Circle August Prompt: Dog Days of Summer

SUMMER BREEZE

Knowing that he _couldn’t_ go home made Matthew Gideon miss Earth twice as much, not that he went home that often anyway but now, well, now no one could go home. And it was up to him and his crew to find a cure or Earth would never be home to anyone again. 

He wasn’t sure why they chose him for this mission. Any number of men would have made better commanders and any number of men would have got the job done. He was pretty much a screw up because he couldn’t keep his opinions to himself and he had more than one bad habit that made him a risk. 

Maybe they wanted him to fail. But why? Hell, did the why matter? He wasn’t going to fail. Screw them all. With Galen and the Box, he had two aces in the hole. 

Maybe. 

Oh yeah, he was thinking about Earth. Earth in summer. Sitting outside in the afternoon in his Hawaiian shirt. Iced Tea. Cool breeze. Sometimes he recreated that scene here… and closed his eyes and imagined he was back home on Earth. It was almost the same but not quite and it made him long for home in a way that he never had before. 

Would they save Earth? Who knew? He sure hoped so. He wanted to spend just one more summer at home, feeling the real breeze and the real sun on his skin. No one knew how badly he wanted to do that. He’d probably give his life to do it. He probably already had. 

~end~


End file.
